


In Which Harry Gets A Plush & Snape Likes To Win

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: The Noot Noot Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry Potter, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Sneaky Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Snape doesn't like to lose, especially to a Gryffindor.





	In Which Harry Gets A Plush & Snape Likes To Win

"Harry look what I brought." ' _Great the insufferable know it all was back._ '

"What did you bring miss Granger? Sweets or loud toys _will_ be destroyed on sight."

"No sir, I know Harry's not allowed sweets and the toy's just a plush, very quiet."

"Very well, he's watching Pingu." Hermione nodded, while Snape feigned disinterested but watched closely.

"Harry." Hermione cooed. Harry looked up taking off the headphones he was using to watch the telly. "Look what I brought." She held up a teddy bear. Harry stared at it.

"Mine?"

"Yes. Well, technically he's mine but I've kind of grown out of him so you can have him."

Harry didn't mind that the bear was second-hand. He took, it hugging it tightly. Snape scowled at it... did Harry _really_ like that grotty old bear? And why did _he_ care if Harry liked it? And when did he start thinking of him as _Harry_?

"What do we say Harry?" Snape asked flatly.

"Thank you 'Mione."

*** * ***

Harry loved the bear; it barely left his hands all day. He held it while he watched TV and carried it if he went anywhere, even to the toilet. It sat next to him, with him insisting it had it's own chair, when he ate - he only let go of it when Snape bathed him.

It irked Snape that he loved it so much, it annoyed him even more when people pointed it out... _especially_ when Granger pointed it out

"He really likes the bear I gave him."

"Yes." ' _That disgusting old bear that probably had more germs than if he licked out an old cauldron.'_

_*** * *** _

Finally Severus incredibly annoyed picked up a cushion transfiguring it into a plush penguin. ' _Ha! Harry was going to love this much more than that mouldy old bear that irritating bint gave him_.'

"Harry I..."

"A _PENGUIN_!" Harry shouted running over to Snape. Normally he'd tick him off for running and shouting, but he was too smug that Harry had dropped the bear, leaving it forgotten on the floor.

"Yes Harry, a penguin and it's all yours."

"I'm gonna call him Pengy."

"Pengy." Snape cringed inwardly. "That's a... great name."

"Thank you Penguin." Harry said, latching himself to Snape's leg.

"Harry, you left your bear over here." Hermione said as she walked in.

"Don't care, got Pengy now." Harry said, not even looking up.

Hermione looked confused before seeing the penguin clutched protectively in Harry's hand. She couldn't miss Snape's smug grin – ' _hehe, one nil to me_ ' he thought.


End file.
